Bérgyilkos Rezidencia
by MissMicike
Summary: Jakotsu a Shichinintai képviseletében belekeveredik egy bonyolult ügybe, melyből a keresztapa, a médiasztár és hozzátartozóik is bőven kiveszik részüket.


Az említett telefonszám NEM létezik, kitaláció.

Tudom, hogy InuTaishonak nincs neve, és ráadásul nem is InuTaisho, hanem Inu no Taisho, de most így lesz emlegetve, mert egy szóban jobban hangzik.

-chan: Becéző formula

Youki: Démoni aura

* * *

Rendetlen iroda, félig leeresztett roló, ragyogó napsütés. Számlák, iratok, fecnik, jegyzetek mindenfelé, koszos csészék, kitört hegyű ceruzák. Szakadozott poszterek, nyikorgó ajtajú szekrények, csikkek a padlón. 

Telefon csörgés. Az egyik íróasztaltól a másikhoz guruló szék.

- Bérgyilkos Rezidencia, Shichinintai. Jakotsu a vonalban, a főnök szabadságon van. Miben lehetünk szolgálatára?

- Én vagyok, te nagyokos…

- Hm? … Aniki?

- Mi újság?

- BANKOTSU NO ANIKI! SZIA! Milyen Argentína?

- Szép, szép, de reménytelenül meleg van. És tudod, hogy nem tájakat nézni jöttem.

- De azért körbejártál, nem?

- Persze – a főnök hangjából kitetszett, hogy mosolyog – Tele van minden parkokkal meg négyemeletes apartmanokkal. Jól mutatnak együtt.

- Fényképezel ugye?

- Ne aggódj, lesz mit nézegetned.

- Kell rólad egy kép onnan! Ne csak a tájra koncentrálj! Ki akarlak rakni a faliújságra!

- Már nincs is rajta hely…

- Kit érdekel! Ne felejtsd el, jó? Ja, Aniki… Renkotsu no Aniki azt üzeni, hogy hozz neki abból az egzotikus kajából.

- Hehe, azt hiszi, viszek neki szuvenírt?

- Azt mondta, adjam át. Átadtam, de nem sok reményt fűzök ahhoz a kajához. … Ne, nem akarsz nekem is hozni…?

- Egye fene, kaptok egy-egy adagot. De ott a gyorsétterem a plázában, úgyhogy…

- Nem ugyanaz! Tudod jól!

- Egyébként, Jakotsu… Megbízások terén hogy állunk?

- Sehogy. Senki se tette be a lábát, mióta elmentél, még a telefon is csak a pizzásfiú meg a radiátorszerelő miatt csöngött. Az utóbbi ki se jött, de ez nem érdekes.

- Szóval még mindig csöpög a radiátor?… Nem ügy, van fontosabb dolgunk. A többiek? Nem unjátok szét magatokat?

- Dehogynem. Ilyenkor még a radiátorra is marad idő. Suikotsu tegnap elvesződött vele, azóta már egyenletesen folyik belőle a víz. Óránkánt ki kell vinni a vödröt…

- Heh. Renkotsu össze tud rakni egy embert, de egy radiátort nem?

- Nem akarja. Megállás nélkül azon a titkos ügyön dolgozik.

- Megáll az eszem. Tartsd a többiekben a lelket, különben meg tudod, hogy csütörtökönként mindig jön a kék öltönyös.

- Tudom, arra várunk. Ha ő se jelentkezik…

- Akkor kilépünk.

- Na de…

- Csak vicceltem, vicceltem Jakotsu!

- Jó…

- Sajnos nem érek rá egész nap tereferélni, csinálnom is kell valamit.

- Mész? Gyere haza hamar! Hívjál még!

- Meglátjuk. Szia!

- Jó munkát, Aniki!

Jakotsu visszahelyezte a fehér telefonkagylót a tartóra, majd ismét sajnálni kezdte, hogy nincs rajta digitális kijelző, és nem tudni milyen számról hívták őket. Felhívhatná akármikor Ooanikit. De ez van. Be kell érni egy rozzant irodával, egy rozzant telefonnal, egy rozzant billegő lábú asztallal, egy rozzant csikorgó székkel és egy rozzant radiátorral…

Ismét megszólalt a telefon, Jakotsu megint csak belerúgott az asztalba, hogy elgurulhasson a másikig. Az azonban nem bírta a rugdosást, megrezegett, majd lecsúszott róla egy halom köteg papír, ami leverte a ceruzatartót, kiborult az egész készlet, mindezt követte Jakotsu hátizsákja szendvicsekkel, kulccsal és minden egyéb zörgő mindennapos cuccal. A fiú nem bírta nézni, így amikor totális csend lett, csak a telefon csengett kinyitotta szemeit, vetett egy pillantást a rumlira és felkapta a kagylót.

- Bérgyilkos Rezidencia, Shichinintai. Jakotsu a vonalban, a főnök szabadságon van. Miben lehetünk szolgálatára?

- Mit csinálsz már megint, te idióta?

- Felvettem a telefont… Áthallatszott?

- Át, hát persze! Mindegy gyere át, most!

- Már nem is használjuk az ajtót?

- Nem kelhetek fel, figyelnem kell a monitort.

- Megyek, Renkotsu no Aniki.

Jakotsu visszagurult az asztalához, lenézett a kiborult táskára, a szanaszét gurult tollakra és szendvicsekre, majd felpattant és kiviharzott az irodából, át a szembeni terembe. Kopogás nélkül lépett be, mint mindannyiszor, ha ide szólította a kötelesség.

Az elsötétített irodában szintén két asztal volt, az egyik mellett Suikotsu szunyókált hátradőlve székében, a másikban Renkotsu görnyedt a monitor elé, keksszel tömte magát és villogó számokat figyelt.

- Mi olyan fontos, hogy nem lehet telefonon megbeszélni, Aniki?

- Gyere ide… És halkabban, mert felkelted Suikotsut.

A szendergő tag felől egy hatalmas tüsszentés hallatszott.

- Ébren van… - jegyezte meg Jakotsu, majd odahúzott egy nem gurulós széket főnöke mellé és csatlakozott hozzá a számok fürkészésében.

- Mi ezen olyan érdekes? Mit is csinálsz tulajdonképpen…?

- A titkos ügy. Meg van oldva. Tudod a kölyök azzal bízott meg minket, hogy derítsük ki, mi van a microchip-en. Hozzáférés megoldva. Hívd fel a gyereket, hogy jöhet a cuccáért, itt megnézi, aztán megmondja, mit csináljunk vele.

- Oké… Ezt nem tudtad volna telefonon közölni?

- Szigorúan titkos az ügy. – nézett rá megvetően a férfi.

- Jól van, jól van… Már itt se vagyok. – Jakotsu kihátrált a szobából Renkotsu parancsoló és Suikotsu érzelemmentes tekintetének kereszttüzében.

Visszaslattyogott saját irodájába, amit általában Bankotsuval osztott meg, de mivel ő országon kívül tartózkodott a fiú egyedül maradt. Lehuppant drága székébe, ami egy bizalmatlan reccsenéssel tolerálta ezt. Jakotsu aggódva lehajolt, hogy szemügyre vegye a szék alját. Semmi furcsát nem talált, így ismét belerúgott az asztalba, ami ezúttal dülöngélt. Felkapta a telefonkagylót, majd jól beverte könyökét, mert a szék nem állt meg ott, ahol kellett volna neki, nekiütközött az asztalnak. Jakotsu nem káromkodott, csak megdörzsölgette könyökét és már tárcsázott is.

A felhívandó helyeske járt az eszében. Mikor itt járt, és megbízta őket a chippel piros pulóvert és nadrágot viselt, a laza fajtából, így alakja rejtve maradt. Baseball sapkája is ebben a színben pompázott ezüstös tincseinek tövét takarva. A fiú haja majdnem a háta közepéig ért. Szinte majdnem biztosan démon.

- Taisho… - szólalt meg egy mély hang a vonal túlsó felén.

- Inuyashát keresem… - mondta bizonytalanul Jakotsu. A fiú ezt a számot adta meg, de ez valószínűleg nem az ő hangja.

- Ki keresi?

Baaaaj van! Jakotsu összeszorította fogait. Nem mondhatja, hogy bérgyilkosok akarnak beszélni vele… Mi van, ha ez az apja? Na mindegy a fiú családi élete nem az ő ügye.

- Meglepetés! – kiáltott energikusan a fiú – Nem mondhatom meg! Csak adja Inuyashát!

- Öcsi! – hallatszott tompán, az illető kiabált, de a telefont eltartotta magától. Szóval a bátyja lenne? Hmm… Jakotsunak nem maradt ideje gondolkozni.

- Halló? – Na, ez Inuyasha!

- Inuyasha?

- Igen. Ki az?

- A felbérelt gyilkosaid kibelezték a chipedet. Jöhetsz érte, nézd meg.

- Na végre! Azt hittem már nem lesz belőle semmi, lassúak vagytok! Mikor menjek?

- Amikor csak akarsz! – nyájaskodott Jakotsu.

- Remek. Majd benézek ma vagy holnap. Csá!

Jakotsu lehajította a kagylót, felsóhajtott, Inuyasha figurája lebegett szemei előtt. A legújabb jóképű srác feltűnt a láthatáron. Bankotsu csak azt kötötte munkatársa lelkére, hogy addig hagyja életben, amíg fizet.

Mellesleg, ez itt bérgyilkolda, nem chipelemző technikai ügyosztály! … Legalább láthatja mégegyszer Inuyashát. Aztán, ha nem mondja meg, hol lakik, szépen megkéri Renkotsu no Anikit (aki kegyetlenül nem fogja megtenni) hogy nyomozza le a telefonszámot.

Hátradőlt a székben, ami ismét megreccsent. Szandálos lábait feldobta az asztalra, kezeit feje mögé helyezte, a szék töve számára láthatatlanul kitekeredett, lágyan rogyadozva aprókat reccsent, jelezve, nem bírja a terhelést.

A gondolataiban elmerült srácnak ez nem okozott gondot - egyelőre.

Rengeteg jóképű fiúval hozta össze eddig a sors. Inuyasha a legutóbbi. A virtuális listán Bankotsu neve is szerepelt, de ezt Jakotsu még annak idején becsillagozta. A fiúval így ismerkedtek meg, mikor a főnökéül és testvéréül fogadta akkoriban jelent meg a csillag és vetette el ötleteit Jakotsu.

Jobbra pillantott a faliújságra, ami egy közönséges parafa tábla volt teletűzködve rajzszögekkel és színes fejű gombostűkkel, mindegyik tartott egy fecnit, fotót vagy nyomtatványt. Egy centi se sok, annyi hely sem akadt, a papírok egymást fedték több réteg vastagon. Alig egy éve dolgoztak itt, de hamar betelt a szabad felület. Ennek ellenére semmit sem szedtek le. Jakotsu kiszúrt egy képsarkot, amiről nem tudta megmondani mi.

Lendületesen felpattant, a szék megadta magát, törés hallatszott. A fiú megfordult, az ülőke természetellenes szögben ferdén állt, és egyfolytában ferdült. Jakotsu sóhajtással tolerálta, majd nekilátott szétbontani a faliújságot. A lapok felét leszórta a földre, a maradékot szélénél fogva szájába tolta. Megtalálta, amit keresett. Majdnem felnevetett az emlékre, csak a szájában tartott iratok fogták vissza.

A fotó Bankotsu szobájának sarkát ábrázolta ismertségük eleje felé. A fiú nehezen jött bele az írásba, az iskolában ez valahogy kimaradt neki… Nem szeretett bejárni. Így aztán otthon egyszer elszánta magát. Egy egész napot töltött ülve erőlködve ceruzákkal – kitört a hegyük, tollakkal – kifogytak, ecsettel – nem talált festéket. A nap végén Jakotsu beállított hozzá, hogy elcipelje valahová, akkor kattintotta el ezt a képet. A fiú egész nap nem emelte fel tekintetét az asztalról, nem láthatta mennyi összegyűrtfecni gyűlt össze háta mögött.

Jakotsu megpróbálta visszatűzni a képet, mikor az ajtó kitárult, majdnem oldalba csapva őt, az üveg részen a reluxa meglengett.

- Jakotsu… Itt vagy?

- Fuikofu…?

- Mit csinálsz az istenért! – A férfi meglepve meredt a fiúra, aki teli szájjal meglebegtette a fotót. Suikotsu rámosolygott - Látom neked sincs sok dolgod… Segítsek…? Jézusom, mit műveltél! – megrökönyödve nézett körül a rendetlen szobában, az összes létező szétszórható dolog a földön, a szék törve, a radiátor alatt álló vödörből lassan folydogált a víz a padlóra.

- Medlefek egyedül isz…

Suikotsu felsóhajtott.

- Ne várd meg, amíg Renkotsu rád nyit így…

* * *

Másnap Jakotsu kómásan ballagott az utcán. Úgy érezte nem aludt eleget, most meg dolgozni kell… Igaz, alhat az irodában is, amennyi dolga akadt az elmúlt héten… Csak Renkotsu leüti, ha nem gubbaszt egész nap éberen, a telefont bámulva, néma csendben, a titkos ügyeken filozofálva. 

Fáradtan szedte lábait, minduntalan megbicsaklott pántos szandáljában. A járókelők megbámulták a tántorgó, táskáját a földön pántjánál fogva maga után vonszoló fickót. Rózsaszín feszülős felsője kihangsúlyozta lapos mellkasát, így elkerülhetetlenné vált, hogy felismerjék a férfit az emberek a smink alatt. Feltűzött haja és női farmerja sem nyújtott védelmet ez ellen. Bár az ő célja éppen ez volt…

Az iroda elé érve megtorpant, és lehuppant a lépcsőre. Nem megy be.

Ásított egy hatalmasat, majd hátradőlt, de feje nem a kőlépcsőn, hanem egy pár cipőn koppant. Felpillantott, egyenesen az illető lába közé látott, meg az arca esett látószögébe, mert a férfi lehajtotta a fejét.

- Hűű, Renkotsu no Aniki…

- Kelj fel, munkám van számodra.

- Tudod… Soha nem mondtad, hogy minden gatyaméret kicsi rád… Nagyon ingerültté teheti az embert, ha szorítja a nadrágja… Tudok ajánlani egy szabót, ha…

- Fogd be! Még egy ilyen baromság…

- És kitéped a nyelvem! Tudtam?

- …

Jakotsu bevánszorgott az épületbe Aniki után, majd összeesett a liftben és nyavalyogva négykézlábazott végig a folyosón. Mikor bemászott az irodájába Renkotsu után, Suikotsu felpillantott Bankotsu asztalától és csak ennyit kérdezett, mielőtt főnöke intésére megnyomta a telefon melletti kis gépezeten a piros gombot:

- Jakotsunak rossz napja van?

- …Aniki…

- Csend!

- …a sípszó után kérjük hagyjon üzenetet, vagy egy nevet és egy bankszámlaszámot – bíp – Jóestét, látom csak nappal dolgoztok. El szeretném rabolni egy embereteket, csak egy napról van szó, méghozzá a szerdáról. Amilyen hamar lehet délelőtt találkozzunk a Shiori utca 10-ben. Középfontos az ügy, de én egy szörnyen fontos személyiség vagyok, vegyétek megtiszteltetésnek, hogy ide telefonáltam. Valami kis pitiáner cég kell, akiket könnyen el tudok intézni, ha köpnek... Eltértem a témától. Valami féreg be szokott lopózni az irodámba és piszkálja az irataimat. Szóval ide egy embert erre a napra! Este visszakapjátok vagy egyben, vagy szétlyuggatva. Vegyétek komolyan.

A gép elhallgatott Jakotsu zsörtölődni kezdett a földön térdelve Renkotsu térdei magasságában.

- Kinek képzeli ez magát, tegeződik meg…

- Figyelj. Nincs vége.

Valóban még egy fél percig csend volt, majd megint megszólalt a határozott, kissé viccelődő hang.

- Ja, és InuTaisho néven ismernek, ha ez segít.

- INUTAISHO! – Jakotsu sikolya majdnem megrepesztette Renkotsu dobhártyáját.

- Jól hallottad.

- A maffiafőnök!

- Aki most melléfogott, mert nem vagyunk pitiáner cég. – szólt Suikotsu – Honnan szedte ezt?

- Azt hallottam, hogy rettenetesen hülye az ürge… - jegyezte meg Renkotsu.

- Te mindenkiről ezt gondolod, nem ügy.

- Jakotsu…

- Szóval ki megy? Megy valaki?

- Suikotsura gondoltam, de aztán átfontoltam az egészet…

-Mehetne Suikotsu.. – nyöszörögte a fiú hanyatt dőlve a padlón – Legalább nem unná szét magát ebben a poros irodában.

- Te mész.

- Mi? De Reeenkotsu no Anikiii…

- Irány a Shiori utca 10. Most Jakotsu. Nem akarok rosszat mesélni rólad Ooanikinek. – Renkotsu alig tudta elfojtani mosolyát. Megszabadul egy napra Jakotsutól, és ha halottan kapják vissza, csak rá kell fogni, hogy ügyetlen volt. Ooaniki nem fog senkit se hibáztatni.

Jakotsu leakasztott egy farmerdzsekit a fogasról, kihúzta a rozoga asztal fiókját, előkotorta jó öreg pisztolyát és a kabátkára szőtt tokba bújtatta. Minden Shichinintai tagnak készült ilyen mellény. Pisztolya is mindenkinek volt, bár nem mindig használták azt. Jakotsu úgy ítélte meg ez egy viszonylag nyugis meló, elég a pisztoly.

Végigballagott az utcákon, gond nélkül, nem zavartatta magát, hogy semmilyen irat nincs nála, ellenben egy pisztollyal a hóna alatt flangál. Megesett már máskor is.

Közben kissé elgondolkozott. Inuyasha is eszébe jutott, szó szerint felidézte telefonbeszélgetésüket. Mikor felvették a kagylót, a mély hang azt mondta Taisho. Van ennek valami köze a maffiózóhoz…?

A Shiori utca 10 egy kávézónak bizonyult. Leült egy asztalhoz, rendelt egy almalevet, nem lévén tekintettel arra, egy fitying sincs zsebeiben. Majd a tisztelt maffiafőnök úr fizet.

Nem sokára meg is érkezett az illető személy. Bármikor felismerte volna, hiszen a pali politikusként dolgozott, csak másodállásban töltötte be a keresztapai szerepet. Az újságban szinte nap mint nap megjelent a fotója. Az emberek már rég eltekintettek tőle, hogy démon az egyik legsikeresebb párt vezetője.

Mikor InuTaisho belépett a bárba, tanácstalanul tekintett körbe. Jakotsu vidáman integetett neki, a férfi helyet foglalt mellette. Hófehér, csillogó haját copfba kötötte, napszemüveget viselt, de hegyes füleit nem takarta el. Körmei hosszúra, élesre nőttek. Rég divatjamúlt, már a középkorban is selejtezésre ítélt kimonófajtát viselt, fehéret kék mintákkal a nyakánál.

A kávézó népe csak egy pillanatra tekintgetett utána, inkább nem mutatták, hogy felismerik a jelentős személyiséget.

- InuTaisho?

- Te vagy a…

- Én képviselem a Shichinintait. Jakotsu vagyok!

InuTaisho előbb nyújtott kezet, mint ahogy az a fiúnak eszébe jutott volna. Nyájas mosollyal megrázta Jakotsu tenyerét, majd belekezdett.

- Velem jössz a villámba, van egy házi irodám. Elrejtőzöl benne, este kiengedlek, nem leszek otthon délután. Aki bemászkál, az csak a portörölgető maca lehet, vagy lopják a kulcsomat. Figyelni fogod, ki megy be és mit csinál. Aztán beszámolsz és hazafurikázlak a pénzzel.

A fickó enyhén hadart, de határozottan adta elő mondandóját, minden mozdulata sugallta; én vagyok a minden, te pedig nem ellenkezel. De az egészhez mosolygott és kedvesen csillogtatta fogsorát, időnként előre is hajolt, vállon veregetni a ledöbbent Jakotsut.

- Nagyjából ennyiről lenne szó.

- Jól van keresztapus, indulhatunk – mondta Jakotsu és elhatározta, ha hazaér kitekeri Renkotsu nyakát.

InuTaisho felállt, maga mögé hajított egy bankjegyet az asztalra, Jakotsu észrevétlenül elkapta röptében és zsebébe gyömöszölte. Kivonultak az utcára, majd beszálltak egy fehér, kék, részletes kutyamintákkal díszített limuzinba. Amint Jakotsu becsapta az ajtót felberregett a motor és teljes sebességgel megindultak az utakon. InuTaisho maga vezetett, úgy tűnt nagy a gyakorlata, csak nem akarja kamatoztatni. Vagyis, fogalmazzuk át: nagy a gyakorlata abban, hogy ne kamatoztassa tudását.

Rögös közlekedés volt, de Jakotsu mosolyogva szemlélte a körös-körül dudálgató, ideges kocsis egyéneket és a majdnem legázolt gyalogosokat, akik öklüket rázva káromkodtak utánuk.

- Remekül vezetsz… - jegyezte meg a fiú vigyorogva.

- Mióta tegezed az ország első számú politikusát? – nézett rá megrovón a férfi menő szemüvege mögül.

- Amióta ő is engem.

Teljes lendülettel fékeztek egy hatalmas kertben, szobrok, nyírt bokrok és egyenletes pázsit között, a villa monumentális márványlépcsősora előtt. Felballagtak rajta, majd rengeteg portörlővel és fehér kötényekkel szaladgáló nőcske közt felcirkulásztak a sokadik emeletre, a milliomodik szobába. Egy nehéz, faragott, intarziákkal díszített gyönyörű asztal, tele iratkötegekkel és irodai szerekkel. Egy szekrény a hatalmas ablak mellett végig a fal mentén, szintén fából. Zöld perzsaszőnyeg, kék falak, piros párnázott ajtó. A plafonon kristálycsillár ékeskedett. A szobában nehéz, fülledt, édeskés illat terjengett, blokkolva a légzési lehetőségeket.

Jakotsu elámult az ízléstelenség ilyetén szép fokán. Ennyire rosszul összepárosított dolgok, milyen jól mutathatnak együtt…!

- Bújj el valahol, bezárlak ide, aztán nyolc körül jövök.

- Mégis hová bú… - Jakotsu mire megfordult a fickó el is tűnt, a kulcs épp fordult a zárban – Hé! Bezárva akarsz tartani egy szekrényben egy egész délután! Hééé!

Sietett a főnök úr… Jakotsu meredten bámult körbe. Semmi. Az asztal alá nem fér be, különben is kilátszana. A szekrény az egyetlen lehetőség, vagy felmászik a csillárra.

Sóhajtva befészkelte magát a tölgyszekrénybe, ami tömény faszagot árasztott és épp elég széles volt, hogy a sovány fiú bepréselődhessen.

Elmalmozott pár órácskát, majd figyelte, amint egy nőszemély tollseprűjével felületesen meglegyezgeti az asztalt és az ablakpárkányt, majd úgy öt óra tájban, mikor Jakotsu hasa már korgott az éhségtől megint zörrent a kulcs a zárban. A leskelődő teste egy kabát mögé rejtőzött, csupán jobb szeme látszott ki a vékonyka résen át, amit az ajtón hagyott, kulcsluk nem lévén.

Lassan nyílt az ajtó, majd behátrált egy figura. Jakotsu ráfüggesztette tekintetét.

Majdhogynem lehetetlenül hosszú kékes ezüst haj, fehér bársonynadrág és kék ing. Arcát nem vehette ki, miközben a figura az asztalhoz sétált, ám akkor félresöpörte leomló haját.

Arcát két-két rózsaszínű csík szelte át, homlokán kék hold virított, profilja kutyafejformát idézett. Füle elhegyesedett, aranyszínű tekintete fölött piros szemfestéket viselt. Jakotsunak beugrott a srác. Hisz ez InuTaisho fia! Többször előfordult már ő is a médiában. Soha nem gondolta róla, hogy túl jóképű, hidegnek találta mind az arcát, mind a hangját.

A neve hirtelen nem ugrott be neki, de le is kötötte figyelmét a szemlélődés.

Az ifjabb Taisho átlapozta az egyik papírköteget, majd megragadta az egyik pecsétet, és rányomta egy kiválasztott lapra. Aztán körmölt egy fecnire, amit a zsebébe süllyesztett, végül elmerült egy noteszben, amiből pár perc után kitépett egy lapot, szétszaggatta és beleszórta a kukába. Megragadta az asztalon tartott sprét és körbefújta a szobát.

Mindezek után elmosolyodott, majd gond nélkül elhagyta a szobát, visszazárta kulcsra, aztán elhaltak a léptei is.

Jakotsu kizuhant a padlóra, a puha szőnyeg felfogta esését. Kinyújtózott fekve, majd megdörzsölte hasát. Elbabrált, járkált és gondolkozott még egy pár órát, nézelődött ki az ablakon.

Egy családi viszály kellős közepén került a képbe, mint kém. Mi lesz ebből? Mindenképpen érdekelte az ügy kimenetele.

InuTaisho beesett nyolc körül, meghallgatta Jakotsu beszámolóját, majd leült székébe és beleszagolt a levegőbe.

- Besprézte a szobát – jegyezte meg Jakotsu.

- Nem lesz ez így jó… - InuTaisho levetette napszemüvegét, láthatóvá vált az eddig takart két lila csík orcáin. Könyökkel támaszkodott a kemény asztalra – Sesshoumaru túl okos, és tudom, hogy ellenem van. Óvatosnak kell lennem… - motyogta.

- Tudod, valaki nagyon hasonlít rád – Jakotsu letérdelt az asztal másik oldalára, így pont szemébe nézhetett a maffiózó politikusnak.

- Igen, Sesshumaru… - mosolygott vidoran a férfi.

- Nem… Ő is, de valaki más.. Szintén sárga szemekkel, igaz csíkjai nincsenek, de fehér haja. És a nevetek is hasonlít.

InuTaisho bután pislogott.

- Inuyashának hívják, és az egyik ügyfelünk, örültem volna, ha ma is találkozhatunk, mert… - Jakotsunak az volt az egyik gyengepontja, hogy könnyen kotyogott el dolgokat, amik nem tartoztak idegenekre.

- Inuyasha? – InuTaisho felpattant, tenyereit az asztalra csapta.

- Ismered?

- A fiam!

- Két fiad van?

- Legalább… Inuyasha is benne van _ebben az egészben_! Róla aztán nem gondoltam volna…

- Mi _ez az egész_?

InuTaisho lehiggadt, fel-alá kezdett járkálni a pazar irodában.

- Bevonlak benneteket _ebbe az egészbe_. _Ez az egész_ az, hogy meg akarnak ölni, el akarnak tenni az útból többen is. Akiket fenyegetésnek érzek, azok a következők. Várj, inkább jegyzetelek.

- Kérhetek egy családfát is? – érdeklődött Jakotsu. InuTaisho leült, maga elé húzott egy papírt, majd töltőtollal felvázolt ör téglalapot, hármat a felső sorba és kettőt az alsóba. A három fölső balról jobbra így nézett ki: Sakura, ÉN, Izayoi. Az alsó pedig: Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha. Vonalak kötötték össze ÉN!-t a két mellette lévővel, a vonalak közepéből pedig újabb tollvonás lefelé az alsó sor tagjaihoz. Inuyasha és Sesshoumaru közt is vonal, de mindkét felén nyíl.

- Ez az egész családfánk. Figyelj. InuTaisho én vagyok, és hatalmas démon.

- Tudom.

- Sakura egy régi csajom, majdnem a feleségem is lett, csak Amerikában jártunk és levetette magát egy felsőkarcolóról, mikor Sesshoumarukét éves volt.

- Ő is démon?

- Az, de nem akkora, mint én, tehát Sesshoumaru gyengébb, mint én, de azért nem szeretek vele harcolni. Kegyetlen, nem tudom, hol kapott ilyen nevelést, de képes lenne megölni engem. Tovább. Izayoi a második feleségem, vagyis az első, mert Sakura… Mindegy. Ő egy ember volt, meghalt, mikor Inuyasha öt éves volt, valami halálos betegségben.

- Szomorú… - mondta kifejezéstelenül Jakotsu. Újabb nők haltak meg… De jó is ez!

- Ugye? Tehát van két fiam, Sesshy az idősebb, 18 és Inu-chan 15. Imádják egymást, a legszeretőbb testvérek, elválaszthatatlanok, minden titkukat megosztják, úgy imádom őket!

- Ezt jelenti az a duplanyíl köztük?

- Nem, az a valóság. Amit elmondtam, az a vágyam.

- Oh.

- Térjünk át a másik szálra. A másik párt vezetője Ryuukotsei az ellenségem, őt ismered.

- Persze, mindenki hallott róla. Ahogy rólad is, de személy szerint téged választanálak, jóképűbb vagy.

- Ó, kösz, tudom – vigyorgott a politizáns – Hallottál a médiatulajdonosról? Naraku a neve.

- Hogyne. Szinte minden tévécsatorna fő tulajdonosa, a rádiók szponzora, koncertek szervezője, a közélet legfőbb személyisége, aki soha nem mutatja az arcát, csak félig fekete, cenzúrázott képek vannak róla.

- Pontosan. Ő Naraku. Tehát, a lényeg: Sesshoumaru el akar távolítani az útból, mert kell neki az örökségem és a munkám, Ryuukotsei meg akar ölni, mert kell neki az ország, az állam meg miegymás, Naraku pedig ki akar nyiffantani, mert hülye tervei vannak és én nem passzolok bele. Gyerekkori haverom egyébként, soha nem bíztam benne.

- Csak ennyi? – Jakotsu egyre kómásabban hevert az asztal szélén, feje lekókadt.

- Tehát, ha konkrét munkám van számotokra, szólok, legyetek állandó készenlétben. Most hazafurikázlak, aztán éjszakai gyűlésre megyek. Meséljek neked a fiaimról?

- Persze!

Jakotsu éledezni látszott, ahogy kerengtek a végtelennek látszó folyosókon a kijárat felé. A kocsiba ülve már nagyon várta, hogy hazaérjen, eltespedjen egy fotelben kakaóval és kellemes csevegésbe merüljön Renkotsuval. De az is lehet, hogy inkább Suikotsut hívja fel, mert utálta a felszólító, rendreutasító kellemes csevelyeket főnökével.

De előtte még mindenképpen végighallgatja Sesshy és Inu-chan első bilireülésének, a buborékfújó verseny verekedésbe torkollásának, Sesshy modellkarrierjének és Inu-chan három napos padlásra zárásának történetét.

* * *

- Ne… Suikotsu, hoznál egy forró csokit? 

- Mások kávét isznak, a mi Jakotsunk forró csokival tartja magát ébren.

- Kösz!

Suikotsu mögött csapódott az ajtó, Jakotsu egy immár működőképes, ám csikorgó széken üldögélve felhúzott lábakkal kuporgott Bankotsu íróasztala mellett. Úgy döntött, mivel itt a telefon ideköltözik, de Bankotsu székét már elfoglalta Suikotsu. Renkotsunak úgyis az idegeire ment minden mozgás a másik teremben, nem tudott koncentrálni.

Jakotsu rettenetesen érezte magát. Fázott a reggeli hűvös időjárásban, mára különben is esőket mondtak az időjósok az éjféli hírek tájában. Mivel ébren maradt hajnali kettőig álmosság is gyötörte. Ásított egy hatalmasat, majd bekapcsolta a rádiót, halkra állítva a hangerőt, hogy valami lekösse a figyelmét, és ne bóbiskoljon el. Az is kiváló teljesítmény volt, hogy ébren bejutott az irodába. Suikotsu szólt neki, hogy ha legközelebb fáradt akkor szóljon és beugrik érte kocsival, nem kell gyalogolnia. Végre valaki kedves ebben a rohadt bandában, ahol jelenleg Renkotsu a főnök, és minden sziklamerev és érzéketlen. Bárcsak Ooaniki…

- Tessék… - Suikotsu átnyújtotta a forró műanyag pohárkát. Jakotsu állapotához képest hevesen, mohón kapott utána. Két jeges tenyere közé szorította az italt és még jobban összehúzta testét a nagy támlájú székben.

Suikotsu leült melléje az asztal másik oldalára. Nem lévén dolguk, csak ültek némán és néztek ki a fejükből.

- Ha Renkotsu no Aniki látná, mit csinálunk, most rohamot kapna – szólt Jakotsu pár perc után, mikor már bele merte dugni nyelvét a csokoládéba.

- De nem látja. Viszont ma biztosan lesz dolgunk.

- Csütörtök van?

- Eléggé.

- Vajon ma mikor jön a kék öltönyös? A múlt héten épp akkor esett be mikor indultunk haza… Remélem, ma korábban érkezik.

- Én is. És, hogy még ma csináltat velünk valamit, mert kezdek unatkozni itt. Megérzik az ügyfelek, hogy nincs itt a főnökünk..? Mióta Ooaniki elment alig van forgalom.

Jakotsu csak sóhajtott.

- Tényleg, Suikotsu járt itt tegnap Inu-chan a chipjéért?

- Inu-chan? – a kérdezett megvakarta az állát, majd bal könyökével az asztalra támaszkodott, bütykös kézfejébe helyezte arcát – A fehér hajú gyerek a titkos üggyel?

- Az!

- De, járt itt. Csak nem jóképű volt?

- De bizony! – lelkesedett Jakotsu – Még nem láttam senkit, akinek ennyire jól állt a baseball sapka! És olyan kis puhi orcái voltak, meg cuki nózikája! Ellenállhatatlan a fiú, ráadásul sugárzik a tekintetéből az ártatlanság!

Suikotsut mindig szórakoztatta Jakotsu jelleme. Alapvetően passzív személyiség volt, így remekül passzolt saját magához, hogy figyelte az embereket. Orvosi egyetemet és pszihológiai kurzust is végzett, így sok mindent meg is értett a srác gesztikulálásából, hangsúlyából és – Jakotsu általában egy olyan fickó volt, akin sok minden felfedeznivaló akad. Igaz a múltját nem olvashatja ki ebből. Még senkinek sem ejtett egyetlen árva szót se arról, mit csinált mielőtt belépett a Shichinintaiba.

Suikotsu magában úgy vélte Ooaniki azért tudhat egyet s mást, a fiú talán beszámolt neki. Közeli kapcsolatuk előtte nem maradhatott rejtve, bár a többiek is gyanítottak valamit. Renkotsut egyszer hallotta zsörtölődni, hogy Jakotsu miatt előbb utóbb mindenki buzi lesz itt.

Suikotsu személy szerint úgy vélte Bankotsu, ha érez is valamit még maga sem jött rá. Ha rá is jön, nyilvánosan nem fog tenni semmit, mert lejáratná magát a banda előtt. És ő még sokáig vezér akar maradni.

Suikotsu elmélkedését és Jakotsu álmodozását Inuyasháról kopogás szakította meg.

- Tessék! – egyenesedett fel Suikotsu. Az ajtón belépett egy magas figura, hosszú göndör fekete haja kissé vizesen lógott arcába, csapzott látszatot kölcsönzött az alaknak, aki királykék öltönyt viselt fekete halálfej díszes nyakkendővel. Ingnyakába cseppekkel borított fekete napszemüveg tűzetett, sötétkék lucskos kabátját karjára vetve hozta.

- Jónapot Shichinintai…

- A kék öltönyös! – kiáltott fel Jakotsu, örömében magára borította a maradék forró csokit és üvöltve pattant fel. A vendég félmosollyal, kissé lenézően csúfondáros szemekkel vette szemügyre az irodát, a személyzetet, mint általában. Bankotsu mindig felhúzta magát ezen.

- Jakotsu… - Suikotsu megpróbálta kézbe venni a helyzetet, de a kék öltönyös nem hagyott neki időt.

- Hol van Bankotsu? – kérdezte mély, sejtelmes hangon.

- Szabadságon – jelentette Jakotsu lebiggyesztett ajakkal, valami rongyfélével törölgetve pólóját.

- Kinek mondjam akkor a feladatot? Van helyettese?

- Rögtön – Suikotsu kilépett a félig nyitva hagyott ajtón, majd visszatért Renkotsuval, aki sebtében lenyelte a fél marék kekszet, amit a szájában tárolt csíkosmókusként.

- A kék öltönyös – Renkotsu kezet nyújtott, a fickó elfogadta a jobbot. Jakotsu szemei majdnem kiestek olyan figyelemmel kísérte az egyszerű, mindennapos mozdulatokat. Jól tudta, hogy minden kézfogásnál férfias erőpróba zajlik le, ezért kell keményen szorítani. Megfigyelte, hogy a kék öltönyösnek tömzsi ujjai vannak, de biztos fogása. Renkotsu is tartotta magát, arca elszántságot tükrözött, míg a vendég még mindig mosolygott. Jakotsu alig bírta ki, hogy ne kiáltson fel hangosan: Szexi!

- Ezen a héten is feladatom lenne számotokra. Csak most egy kicsit jobban beleavatlak benneteket az ügyeimbe.

- Foglaljon helyet… - szólt Suikotsu rámutatva Bankotsu székére. Az öltönyös legyintett és folytatta.

- Általában nem titeket kérnélek meg erre, megvannak a saját embereim, de ez egy fontos ügy, amit nem kéne elszúrni.

- Bennünk jobban bízik, mint a saját embereiben? – szólt közbe Jakotsu.

- Képzettebbek vagytok, és már elég sikeres akciót vezettetek le nekem. El kellene rabolni valakit. Egy híresség fiát.

- Zsarolás lesz? – kérdezte Suikotsu.

- Látszatban – bólintott az öltönyös – Komolyabb céljaim vannak. Holnap várok négykor két embert – a legjobbakat – a Shuijin utca 54 előtt. További részleteket és módosításokat holnap délelőtt fogok mondani, adok egy névjegyet, hívjatok fel…

Míg az öltönyös előhalászta a pénztárcáját és kikutatta a névjegyeket a rádióra figyeltek a jelenlévők, mivel a műsorvezető figyelemfelkeltő hangja fülükbe férkőzött.

-… voltak legérdekesebb híreink. Reklám köve… Egy pillanat! … Most kaptunk egy hírt, ami a médiarajongókat a telefonhoz bilincselheti! A legkeresettebb sztár, Naraku telefonszámát derítette ki egy ismeretlen beküldő! A szám 06-10-655-739, rajongók, aki beszélni szeretne az arctalan férfivel, kapja fel a kagylót!

Renkotsu vetett egy pillantást a névjegyre, amit félig már az ujjai közt tartott, a fecni másik fele még az öltönyös kezében volt, aki rögtön vissza is akarta húzni a papírt. Renkotsu szemei elkerekedtek megpillantván a számsort: 06-10-655-739.

- Adok inkább egy másikat - mosolygott az öltönyös. Renkotsu elengedte a névjegyet és bátortalanul kérdezte:

- Azt ne mondja, hogy… Naraku…

- El akartam egyszer árulni, de nem most. Mindegy. Igen, én vagyok Naraku.

- Nem lehet igaaaaz… - suttogta Jakotsu, fekete szemei fénylettek izgatottságában. Suikotsu összevonta szemöldökét. Kissé fájt a feje. Lehet, hogy megint rohama lesz… Be kéne szedni a nyugtatókat.

- Itt egy másik szám, amin nem zaklatnak rajongók. Ezt meg megszüntetem majd. Hívjatok fel holnap délelőtt, és válasszatok két embert.

- Igen – Renkotsu átvette a fecnit, kihúzta magát és nézte a távozó öltönyöst. Amint becsukódott az ajtó és az üveg mögött eltűnt a távozó figura Jakotsu rávetette magát asztalára, kihúzta a fiókot és előkapart egy köteg magazint és vad lapozásba merült.

- Naraku a kék öltönyös… Hihetetlen – közölte mindenki gondolatait Suikotsu. Renkotsu szigorúan nézett rájuk.

- Emberrablás. Holnapig még eldöntöm, hogy ki jön velem.

- Te mindenképpen mész? – kérdezte Suikotsu.

- Igen. Nem akarom, hogy ezt elszúrjátok.

- Mintha bármit is elszúrtunk volna eddig – méltatlankodott a válla fölött hátraszólva Jakotsu. Naraku ügyesen fotózott képeit nézegette az újságokban. Mindegyiken vagy úgy esett a fény, vagy úgy állt a férfi, hogy arca rejtve maradjon, néhol egy faág lógott eléje, vagy újságot olvasott, esetleg a szekrényajtó mögé rejtezett profilja.

- Ki gondolta volna, hogy piros a szeme…? Szerintetek kontaktlencse?

- Felejtsd el a többes számot – ereszkedett le székébe Suikotsu. A srác megfordult, Renkotsunak nyoma veszett, az ajtó nyitva lengett.

- Hű, de lenéző valaki… - mormogta Jakotsu, mielőtt visszamerült a szexi képek közé.

* * *

- Suikotsu! Suikotsu, hol vagy! – Jakotsu benyitott Renkotsu irodájába, de csak a kopasz főnököt találta ott, épp az újságot bújva. Ma tényleg semmi dolguk nem akadt. 

- Hol van Suikotsu, Aniki?

- Mondtam már, hogy kiment a mosdóba!

- Az tíz perce volt… Megnézem a büfében.

Renkotsu alighogy visszamerült a lapba és elolvasott egy hírt valami katasztrófáról megint ajtónyitódást hallott.

- Jakotsu, mi van már megint?

- Suikotsut keresem! Aniki, ha Suikotsu a klotyóban van negyedórája, nem lehet, hogy rosszul van?

- Csak nincs megint rohama...?

A két férfi együtt indult a mosdóba, Renkotsu feltűrte ingujjait, hátha le kell birkózni barátjukat. A skizofrénia rettenetes betegség, főleg, ha valaki két énje váltásánál nem tudja kontrollálni magát.

Jakotsu és főnöke a mosdó ajtajának két oldalára álltak, Jakotsu berúgta az ajtót, majd beugrott a szűkös helységbe. Suikotsu a földön térdelt, fejét a falnak támasztotta és két tenyere közé fogta. Kicsit nyöszörgött.

- Idióta! – kiáltott fel Jakotsu – Nem vetted be a gyógyszereidet! – Letérdelt társa mellé, majd hátrafordult, mozdulatlan főnökére förmedt.

- Hozz neki nyugtatót!

Renkotsu ki nem állhatta, hogy nem kap tiszteletet Jakotsutól, de most nem állt le vitatkozni – nem akart egy dühöngő őrültet a hatalmas irodaépületben. Ezek itt nem tudják, hogy mi bérgyilkosok vagyunk…

Két perc alatt megfordult, de mikor visszaért, Jakotsu már vesztésre állt, Suikotsu jelentősen több testi erővel rendelkezett és nem akart a falhoz szorítva maradni.

- Jakotsu! Kimész, és nem engedsz be senkit, mert kirúgnak minket innen, ha ezt meglátják!

- Igen!

Jakotsu kiszabadította magát Suikotsu markából és elhagyta a vécét. Nekitámasztotta hátát az ajtónak. Kapásból arra sétált valami ügyvédféle és be óhajtott jutni.

- Elnézést, arrébb állna?

- Sajnálom! – mosolygott nyájasan Jakotsu – Felújítás zajlik, használja az alsóbb szinti mellékhelységet.

Ebben a pillanatban dühödt üvöltés hallatszott bentről, majd puffanás és hörgések. Az ügyvéd nagy szemeket meresztett.

- Csak menjen. Valaki ráüthetett kalapáccsal a kezére.

- De…

- Menjél már, marha! – Jakotsu eltuszkolta a palit a folyosó végéig, majdnem lelökte a lépcsőn, majd visszarohant őrposztjára, de ekkor már nem volt rá szükség. Renkotsu kinyitotta az ajtót, intett a fiúnak, hogy fogja meg, ő pedig a lenyugodott Suikotsut kitámogatta. A férfi enyhén imbolygott és kancsalított.

- Mit csináltál vele?

- Leütöttem, aztán lenyelettem vele a piruláit…

- Huh…

Visszatessékelték Suikotsut az irodába, ahol is lerogyott Bankotsu székére és sajgó fejét masszírozta. Lassan kirajzolódtak a zöld csíkok arcán.

Renkotsu megállt mellette.

- Hogy érzed magad?

- Szarul… - hörögte a kérdezett. Hangja kicsit mélyült, végbement a tudathasadás. Jakotsu lehuppant a kölcsönszékbe.

- Renkotsu no Aniki, fel kéne hívni Narakut. Mindjárt dél.

- A francba… Suikotsu, képesnek érzed magad akcióra?

- Nem. Hasogat a fejem és bármelyik pillanatban kitaccsolhatok… Mellesleg… Csak én látok kettőt Jakotsuból?

- Jakotsuból egy is elég… És ez az egy úgy tűnik, velem jön Narakuhoz délután.

- Komolyan? – Jakotsu ásított egy hatalmasat – Marha fáradt vagyok ám…

- Nem érdekel. Hívd fel Narakut, aztán kísérd le Suikotsut, hazaviszem a kocsijával.

- Ki marad itt?

- Rögtön felhívom Mukotsut, hogy ugorjon be. Hagyd az iroda kulcsát a recepción.

- Máris, Aniki…

* * *

Egy álmos Jakotsu és egy rosszkedvű Renkotsu szobrozott a szakadó esőben egy ház falához lapulva, de az eresz nem nagyon védte őket az elázástól. Naraku mellettük álldogált és épp cigarettát próbált meggyújtani öngyújtója segítségével, de az eső közbeavatkozott. 

Mikor a férfi elunta a játékot két ujja közé kapta a szálat, oldalra nyújtotta kezét, Renkotsu elé.

- Köpj rá – utasította a férfit. Renkotsu gyűlölködő pillantást vetett rá, de azért ráköpött a cigire, ami nyomban lángra kapott, Narakunek el is kellett fújnia, hogy rendesen égő szálat kapjon.

- Kösz – mélyet szippantott, majd élvezkedő arccal nyugodtan kifújta a füstöt.

Renkotsu másik oldalán Jakotsu bóbiskolt, aki mostmár a vihar közepén, ömlő esőben, állva is képes lett volna elszunyókálni.

- Naraku… Miért is állunk itt az esőben, mikor ott a kocsink a sarkon? Meg a tied is…

- Elmondom a tervet – Naraku megint a szájába helyezte a szálat, de ezúttal ott is hagyta, úgy folytatta – A szomszéd épület egy iskola. A fiú, akit el fogunk kapni erre indul hazafelé, mindig gyalog megy.

- Ilyen időben is..? – akarta kérdezni Jakotsu, de már nem futotta erejéből, ezért csak ásított egyet.

- Ma edzése van, ezért megy később, még pár perc és itt lesz. Egyszerűen szólok nektek és megragadjátok. Tartjátok, amíg idehozom a kocsit, aztán elhajtunk vele egy titkos bázisra.

- Még egyszer Naraku… Miért nem állsz most ide a kocsival?

- Mert ebben az utcában nem lehet parkolni.

„És? Téged az zavar?" – tükröződött Renkotsu szemében, de lenézésének nem adott hangot. A Shichinintait soha nem zavarták ilyenek, mint közlekedési táblák és szabályok.

- Készüljetek. Jön.

- Honnan tudod? – kérdezte Renkotsu, akit nem hagytak nyugodni a részletek.

- Érzem a youki-ját.

- Youki? _Démon_? – Renkotsu Naraku felé fordult, aki kivette szájából a cigit, és a férfi képébe fújta a füstöt. Csak természetesen, mintha észre se vette volna.

- Féldémon. De ez nem probléma, nektek, profiknak. Igaz?

Renkotsu kezdte érteni, miért is nem a saját embereire bízta a dolgot a médiasztár. Másik oldalára pillantott és felszisszent, mikor Jakotsu szemeit csukva találta, a zöld szemfesték még csak egy kicsit mosódott szempillái mellett el az arcán. A fiú egyenletesen szuszogott.

A főnök megrázta Jakotsu vállát, aki megriadva, nyögdösve ébredezett.

- Mi… mi a fene… van?

- Te hülye, akció közben nem alszunk!

- Ja… Már akció van?

- Jön – szólalt meg hirtelen Naraku az eget kémlelve, szájában a cigivel. Renkotsu kiállt az út közepére, Jakotsu hatalmas ásítást nyomott el kezével, majd csatlakozott hozzá.

Kikanyarodott egy csapzott figura a szomszéd épület nyitott kapuján. Hátán szakadozott táska, fején baseball sapka. Jakotsu azt hitte, még álmodik. A fehér hajú alak lehajtott fejjel, piros nadrágja zsebébe rejtett kezekkel baktatott. Bakancsot és fekete trikót viselt még.

Jakotsu pislogva nézte a közeledő fiút, majd felkiáltott.

- Inu-chaaaan! – Renkotsu megkövülve meredt a srácra, aki felkapta fejét és megtorpant a kiáltás hallatán.

- Ti… Mit csináltok itt? …Miért vagytok Narakuvel? – kiáltott rájuk hirtelen.

- Elkapni – Naraku még mindig nem vette le szemeit a sötét égről, ahonnan megállás nélkül szitált az eső, de megint mosolygott, a cigaretta újra ajkai közé vándorolt.

- Inu-chaaaan! – Jakotsu a fiú nyakába vetette magát, Renkotsu félresodorta a srácot, majd elkapta Inuyasha karját.

- Jakotsu! Tedd magad hasznossá!

- Jóvanmá… - a fiú benyúlt a bandakabát belső zsebébe és pisztolyt húzott elő. Nem vette a fáradtságot, hogy hangtompítóval lássa el. Közelebb lépett és rányomta a fegyver fémcsövét Inuyasha homlokára, aki _A francba_ képet vágott és csendben tűrt.

- Egy perc – szólt Naraku, és kicsúsztatta ujjai közül a csikket, menet közben rátaposott, a kocsiért indult.

- Ejnye Inu-chan, mit tehettél, hogy Naraku bácsi el akar kapni? – vigyorgott Jakotsu, élvezve a fölényt. A démonok sem kedvelik, ha főbelövik őket.

- Keh! Semmi közöd hozzá!

Egy pillanat… Inuyasha InuTaisho fia. Naraku InuTaishot akarja zsarolni? Inu-channal, aki valamilyen üggyel már járt bent a Shichinintainál?

- Renkotsu no Aniki, mi volt a srác chipjén?

- Egy rakat baromság. Nők, adatok városokról, népesség, szabadidős programok, ilyesmi. Néhány farkasidomítási trükk, meg táborok. És néhány fotó egy farkasdémonról bőrcuccokban.

- Hé, ez hivatali titok, nem? – förmedt rá Inuyasha.

- Ő meg a hivatalhoz tartozik – mutatott Renkotsu Jakotsura.

- Akkor ennek az égvilágon semmi köze Narakuhoz, nemde?

- Semmi! – rázta meg a fejét Inuyasha morcos képpel.

Jakotsu elmélkedett – Naraku most elraboltatja velük Inu-chant, InuTaisho fiát, akinek szintén dolgozik. Egy szóval: Baj.

- Renkotsu no Aniki, baj van…

- Mi van?

- Szálljatok be! – köszönt rájuk Naraku a volán mögül kék kocsijából. Elsötétített üveg, és valószínűleg álrendszám. Mind a négy dísztárcsán nyolclábú, szőrös fekete pókok díszlettek festékből. Renkotsu betessékelte Inuyashát a hátsó ülésre, mindvégig Jakotsu fenyegette a fiút fegyverével, majd ők is beszálltak és Naraku rálépett a gázra.

Az egyik házból sikolyok zendültek fel. Jakotsu megérdeklődte az Inuyasha szemeit bekötő főnökétől:

- Nem voltunk feltűnőek fegyverrel?

- Naraku eltussolja.

- El?

- Még szép – értett egyet Naraku – Én ügyem, nem? De ne gondoljátok, hogy ha csak úgy tudom menteni a bőrömet, nem köplek be benneteket.

- Egyértelmű – válaszolta Renkotsu.

Átszáguldottak néhány utcán, viszonylag kevés szabályt szegtek meg. A kerekek vizet fröcsköltek fel minden kanyarban, a szélvédőn száguldottak az ablaktörlők.

Út közben Inuyasha egyszer-kétszer motyogni kezdett, hogy nyomja a fülét a pisztoly meg, hiába takarják le a szemét, érzi, hogy merre kanyarodnak, és úgy ismeri a várost, mint a tenyerét. Ekkor Naraku hátraszólt:

- Már nem vagyunk a városban. - A srác erre elhallgatott. Valóban, már egy közeli faluban gördültek és nem sokára le is parkoltak egy panzió előtt. Naraku intett, hogy gond nélkül követhetik, és besétáltak a nyitott ajtón, majd orrnyergére illesztette fekete, átlátszatlan napszemüvegét. Inuyasha ment elöl mellette Jakotsu fegyvert nyomva a bordái közé, mögötte Renkotsu, hátul pedig Naraku lépett az előszobába. Eláztatták a vörös, kék körökkel telerajzolt szőnyeget, a parkettára is jutott belőle, ami hamarosan felhízott a nedvességtől.

Egy nő lépett a szobába, mindössze egy törölközőbe csavarva.

- Naraku te vagy? – meglátva a társaságot elnémult. Fekete haja hosszan omlott vállára, szemei élénkvörösen izzottak.

- Kagura, elfelejtettem neked szólni? Foglyunk és vendégeink vannak. Készítenél teát? A társalgóban leszünk.

A nő szobrozott az ajtóban, míg a csapat bevonult és leszórták a tükör elé a szekrénykére vizes holmijaikat.

Kényelmes méregzöld bársonyhuzatú fotelokban nyúltak el, Naraku engedélyt adott a fegyver elrakására. Inuyasha nyugtalanul fészkelődött, de nem próbált meg szökni, tisztában volt vele, hogy Naraku mellett ez szinte lehetetlen, pláne ha előkerül megint a pisztoly.

- A feleséged? – kérdezte Renkotsu a médiasztártól.

- Nincs feleségem. Ez a lányom.

- Nem is tudtam róla, hogy…

- Nem szokásom kiteregetni a magánéletemet.

- Keh! – szólt bele Inuyasha a beszélgetésbe.

Kagura odakint a konyhában hallgatózott az egyre témátlanabb beszélgetésbe. Renkotsu és Naraku társalogtak időjárásról, sztárokról meg érdektelen apróságokról. A lány be akart jutni a szobába, úgy hogy ne legyen ott senki. Ugyanis ott volt a telefon. És ő nem akarta, hogy hallják a beszélgetését.

Tudta, esélye sincs úgy megejteni a beszélgetést, hogy senki ne hallja. Akkor megvárja, míg Naraku kimegy és szól a többinek, hogy kuss. Ez életbevágó. Egyszerűen muszáj.

Különben meg Naraku hogy a fenébe nem szólt ide! Igaz, hogy csak neki tartja fenn ezt a panziót (még soha senki sem akarta itt tölteni szabadságát), de még soha nem állított be ilyen váratlanul.

A lány fekete szoknyát húzott és fehér blúzt, majd papucsba bújt és felszolgálta a teát. Magában üvöltött a dühtől, hogy ő nem felszolgálónő és nem háziasszony, meg feleség, és Naraku _dögölj meg_!

A médiafőnök alighogy kiitta langyos teáját csészéjéből elnézést kért és elhagyta a szobát. Az addig félálomban bólogató Jakotsu azonnal horkolni kezdett, Renkotsu kihúzta magát a süppedő fotelben. Inuyasha görnyedten kuporgott, ujjait tördelte és izgett-mozgott. Miért nem csinálnak valamit, ha már elraboltak! Csak teáznak, mintha ez mindennapos lenne!

Kagura látva Narakut, amint fellépdel az emeletre a falépcsősoron berohant a társalgóba.

- Telefonálni fogok! - jelentette be – Ne szóljatok erről Narakunek! Ha szóltok, meghaltok! Ez szigorúan titkos!

Renkotsu abszolút nem reagált, Inuyasha elkerekedett szemekkel nézte a lányt, Jakotsu ébredezett, és megint bólogatott.

Kagura felkapta a kagylót, villámgyorsan tárcsázott, majd az ajtót kémlelve türelmetlenül dobolt a lábával, míg a vonal túlfelén valaki meg nem szólalt.

- Idefigyelj szivi, ma nem jöhetsz! Nem jöhetsz és kész! Naraku itt van és ha megtudja ezt az egészet, végem… De… Nem… De, Sesshoumaru… Nincs igazad…

Jakotsu egészen úgy érezte, hogy ébren bírna maradni. Ekkor férkőzött fülébe a Sesshoumaru szó. Mi? Ez a Kagura csaj Sesshoumaruval telefonál? Mi van?

Kagura letette a kagylót, majd felegyenesedett. Jakotsu bután pislogott, Inuyasha pedig finoman megérdeklődte.

- Te vagy az a hülye liba, aki jár a sznob bátyámmal és igaz, hogy egyszer majdnem szakítottál vele, mert jobban nézett ki nálad?

Kagura megütközve meredt rá, majd kissé ingerülten válaszolt és elhagyta a szobát.

- Én vagyok. Ha kértek még teát, szóljatok.

Egy perccel később Naraku visszaért. Jakotsu úgy érezte _ez az egész _ügy bonyolultabb, mint elsőre tűnt. Tehát Naraku ki akarja nyuvasztani InuTaishot, ezért elrabolta a fiát, zsarolásnak álcázza valódi célját, ami a maffiafőnök kinyiffantása lesz. Kagura jár Sesshoumaruval, valószínűleg szövetkezik is vele, tehát lehet, hogy a fiú is Naraku oldalán van, azért lopakodik be az irodába.

- Shichinintai… – szólt Naraku leereszkedve az egyik fotelbe – Hazamehettek. Kagura majd vigyáz a kölyökre. Csak annyi dolgotok lesz, hogy telefonáltok InuTaishonak és megmondjátok neki, hogy ami nagyon kedves számára, az ezen a címen várja – egy összehajtogatott papírlapot nyújtott át Renkotsunak. Óvatosságra Inuyasha miatt volt szükség.

Jakotsu éppen most nem akart elmenni. Ébredezett és Inu-chan társaságára vágyott, de muszáj volt követnie főnökét az előszobába, ahol magukra öltötték farmerkabátjukat. Naraku beszólt a konyhában sóhajtozó Kagurának:

- Kagura én itt maradok néhány napra, előreláthatóan addig, míg az Inu-ügy lerendeződik. Úgyhogy három személyre főzöl, és most elmész boltba.

- Naraku – Kagura megfordult székén – Nem tudok főzni. Egyébként meg… Vihar van odakint, ezerrel fúj a szél, és zuhog az eső.

- Igen?

Jakotsu vigyorgott az orra alatt, mikor kiléptek az ítéletidőbe a médiasztár kocsija felé indulván a slusszkulccsal Renkotsu zsebében. Azt a nőt Naraku rendesen megszívatja…

* * *

Jakotsu ki akarta nyitni a szemeit, de a szempilláira ragadozott folyékony csipa úgy összeragasztotta, hogy inkább hasára fordult beledörgölte arcát a hűvös párnába, és fejére húzta a takarót. Egyszerűen imádott reggelente lustálkodni egy fél órácskát az ágyban, sajnos ilyen alkalmakkor gyakran vissza is merült az álomvilágba. 

A csukott ablakon nem szűrődött be sok zaj, így a srác egyelőre nem figyelt fel a gyanús halk kopogászásra.

Sokkal inkább lekötötte figyelmét, hogy eszébe idézze miről szólt ez éji álma. Biztosan érezte, hogy volt valami köze a bandához, meg Inuyashához.

Felkönyökölt és a világoszöldre mázolt falra meredve gondolkozott. Fejtörés közben párszor ásítási rohamok törtek rá, és egyenletes időközönként kisöpörte a kósza tincseket arcából.

Mikor tíz perc elteltével azon kapta magát, hogy egészen máshol jár az esze felült, majd álmosan pislogott az elmosódottan átlátszó ablakra. Elengedte magát és hanyatt puffant az ágyon.

Majd ismét gyorsan felült és a lehetőségekhez képest gyorsan az ablakhoz tántorgott.

Esik.

Még mindig! Milyen évszak van istenért? Ja, tavasz. Tavasszal mindig egy csomót esik. Bezzeg télen. Olyankor egy csepp se, nehogy fehér karácsony legyen.

Odakint majdnem éjszakai sötétség uralkodott, az esőcseppek ütemesen verték az ablaküveget, a háztetőket, a kukák fedelét, a kocsik szélvédőjét és a szomszéd macskáját.

Jakotsu visszahanyatlott az ágyra és begubózta magát takarójába. Ő ma ugyan ki nem mozdul. Még jó, hogy ma nincs munka. Ítéletidőben még a bérgyilkosok sem szeretnek dolgozni.

A néma csendben csak a falióra ketyegése és az ablakon kopogó cseppek hallatszottak. Majd pár perc elteltével a telefon a konyhából.

A fiú szitkozódva, nyöszörgéssel a háttérben vonult ki, és kapta fel a vezetékes telefont. Ki hív ezen a számon? Senki sem tud róla, hogy itt egyáltalán van telefon.

- Halló! – mordult bele a kagylóba.

- Napfényes jó reggelt, csicseregnek a kismadarak, rügyeznek a fák, éledezik a természet! Éledezzél te is, Jakotsu!

- He…? – Jakotsu állt a konyhában rogyadozó lábakkal, fél kézzel az asztalon támaszkodva, hogy megőrizze egyensúlyát. Egy szál rózsaszín pólóban feszített, libabőrözött az egész teste. Bambán pislogott ki az ablakon. Csak ő látja úgy, hogy szakad az eső, villámlik és szürke minden?

- Téves.

- Nem téves!

- A fenébe veled, hogy ilyen korán vagy. Különben gőzöm sincs ki vagy, és akárhonnan hívsz itt zuhog és nincsenek madarak se.

- Nem ismered meg a hangom? – Jakotsu sejtette, hogy ismernie kellene az illetőt, de ehhez túl álmosnak érezte magát.

- Ki vagy?

- Ejnye. Megbántottál. Annyi év óta ismerlek és nem ismered meg a hangom…

- Csak… Nem… A… Aniki!

- Na végre. – a vonal másik feléről kuncogás hallatszott.

- Miért ilyenkor hívsz? Tudod, hogy…

- Igen, még nem felejtettem el, hogy beletelik legalább másfél órába, hogy észhez térj. Gondoltam így biztosan itthon talállak.

- Szombat van.

- Érdekes, hét közben soha nem tudod milyen nap van, de ha hétvégéről van szó…

- Ne, Aniki, tartanád egy percig?

- Miért?

De Jakotsu már lefektette az asztalra a kagylót. Beszaladt a szobába, felmarkolta puha takaróját, ami valójában két takaró volt egy huzatba csomagolva. Visszaslattyogott a konyhába, vékony, didergő teste köré csavarta a takarót, majd lehuppant a székre és újra felemelte a telefont.

- Ismét.

- Mit csináltál?

- Csak fáztam. Szóval miért hívsz hajnalban?

- Jakotsu nálatok nagyjából tíz óra lehet… Egyébként csak szólni akartam.

- Hogy? – a fiú lustán pislogva gubbasztott a széken, fagyos ujjaival dobolt a telefonkagylón.

- Megyek haza.

- Tényleg? Mikor?

Bankotsu a világ másik felén elmosolyodott. Nem nehéz tűzbe hozni barátját.

- Pár napon belül. Majd Renkotsunak szólok a mobilján, ha indulok. Kijöhetsz elém, ha gondolod.

- Persze! Az se baj, ha esik! … Gyere minél hamarabb. Utálok egyedül lenni ebben a lakásban… - A fiú hangjából kiszüremlett az üresség és lehangoltság, ami rajta ritkán látszott meg. Bankotsu Argentínában egy pillanatra elszégyellte magát.

- Sietek – fuvolázta meleg, biztató hangján.

- Jó – Jakotsu akármit elhitt, ha Bankotsu mondta. Akár a kisgyerekek, ha szüleikről van szó. Suikotsu egyszer orvosi énjében azt mondta Bankotsunak, Jakotsunak akármi is lehetett a múltjában, nagyon kihatott rá, mert szüksége van valakire, akiben teljes mértékig megbízik, neki még azt is elnézi, ha néha lekezeli, sőt talán el is várja. Az alapjaiban brutális, önálló, szenvedélyes, felnőtt személyiség valójában soha nem nőtt fel rendesen.

- Tényleg esik?

- Már tegnap is esett. Szinte megállás nélkül. … Képzeld kaptunk munkát.

- Igen? A kék öltönyös?

- Aha. Ő is. Meg a maffiafőnök.

- InuTaisho? Nem létezik!

- De, de!

- Mit akart?

- Ha visszajössz beszámolunk, de összefügg a két ügy, és nagy bajban vagyunk. Legalábbis egyelőre csak én.

- Pár napra kiteszem a lábam, és máris gondok vannak? Renkotsu mit mondott?

- Semmit, mert nem szóltam neki.

- Jakotsu…

- Oké, értettem.

- Szóval még éltek, minden majdnem oké, és esik. Nemsokára megyek.

- Várlak!

- Szia Jakotsu!

- Szia Aniki!

Jakotsu visszahelyezte a kagylót, és hirtelen még jobban elöntötte a hidegérzet. Egyedül van ebben a lakásban és… másnak szégyellette volna bevallani, de hiányzott neki Bankotsu.

Furcsa volt úgy ébredni, hogy Bankotsu no Aniki nem pakolászott a szobában, vagy nem téblábolt a konyhában próbálva összeütni valami ehetőt, hogy ne haljanak éhen munka előtt.

Furcsa volt úgy menni munkába, hogy senki sem sürgette az öltözködésnél, a fogmosásnál, az evésnél és az utcán.

Furcsa volt úgy érni haza, hogy senki nem masírozott mellette kihúzott háttal, hogy magasabbnak látsszon, és egyedül szenvedni az ajtózárral, ami három javítás után is ugyanolyan működésképtelen maradt.

Na, csinálni is kéne valamit, különben egész nap itt fog ülni. Végülis… Miért ne?

Épp mikor elhatározta, hogy ma nem csinál semmit, csak rádiót hallgat, tévézik, meg elolvassa azt az új magazint a rendelt pizza mellett, megint megcsörrent a telefon. Jakotsu ezúttal már jobban megfontolta ki hívhat, jobban felébredt. De most se akadt ötlete.

- Halló?

- Jakotsu itt a főnököd…

- Renkotsu no Aniki? Mit akarsz?

- Először is, több tiszteletet.

- Ezért hívsz telefonon? Több eszed is lehetne... Ha személyesen közlöd, sokkal jobban át tudnánk ezt beszélni…

- Nem ezért hívtalak, te idióta. Munka van.

- Szombat van! – kiáltotta Jakotsu magabiztosan és egyben védekezőn is.

- Nem érdekes. Azt mondta sürgős, és eszméletlen összeget ajánlott fel. Ezért egy hétvége nem munka.

- És én is kellek…?

- Azonnal bejössz. Nem. Tudod mit, érted megyünk, mert az életben nem érnél ide. Szedd össze magad, van egy fél órád.

- De, Anikiii… - Jakotsu hiába nyávogott, Renkotsu kegyetlenül lerakta a telefont. A fiú kénytelen kelletlen ruhát túrt magának rendetlen szekrényéből.

Mire ezzel végzett és úgy, ahogy magára öltötte; kopogtattak. Jakotsu az ajtófélfának támaszkodva, felhúzatlan sliccel, fél pár zokniban begombolatlan, vasalatlan rövid ujjú ingben nyitott ajtót, még haját se tűzte fel, arcán a tetováláson kívül semmi sem ékeskedett.

- Jó reggelt.

- Suikotsu? Ha dudálsz kint, azt is meghallom…

- Gondoltam inkább feljövök és leviszlek, úgysem vagy még kész.

- Miről beszélsz? – Jakotsu beengedte a férfit – Kész vagyok.

- Gyere ide, te szerencsétlen…

Suikotsu sorban begombolta a gombokat az ingen, megigazította a gallért, egy gyors mozdulattal felrántotta a cipzárt a nadrágon, nehogy Jakotsunak eszébe jusson valami.

Benézett a hálószobába, felemelte az ágyról a gazdátlan fél zoknit, hozzávágta a fiúhoz, hogy vegye fel, majd belökdöste a fürdőbe és lelocsolta az arcát.

A fiú méltatlankodva ébredezett, majd önállóan kifestette magát és megcsinálta a haját, mikor útra készen állt az ajtóban cipőben, kabátban, értelmes kifejezéssel az arcán Suikotsu elégedetten hagyta el a lakást.

Még egyszer segített barátjának, mikor az ajtót kellett bezárni, majd végre kocsiba ültek és a rádióra fülelve nyugodtan araszolgattak a sávokban.

- Renkotsu már biztosan teljesen kivan – jegyezte meg Suikotsu.

- Mi ez az egész egyébként? – érdeklődött a fiú hátizsákjában kotorászva valami után.

- Emlékszel arra az alakra, akit kilestél InuTaishonál?

- Persze. De te erről honnan tudsz?

- Felhívtál aznap este.

- Oh…

- Akkor is ittál?

- Csak egy kicsit… Mindegy, szóval mi van Sesshoumaruval?

- Feltelefonálta drága főnökünket, hogy fél óra múlva az irodánál lesz, és ha nem lesz ott senki, akkor lemondhatunk a kedves állásunkról. Ismered Renkotsut tudod, hol lakik.

- Kint a francban.

- Azt mondta egy óra mire összekapja magát és ebben a reggeli forgalomban beér, szóval siessünk.

- Aha, értem. Mennyit késtünk eddig?

- Képzeld semennyit – felelt Suikotsu az autó órájára pillantva – De még van két percünk, hogy odaérjünk.

- Nagyjából mennyit fogunk késni?

- Hát, negyedórát biztosan – Suikotsu a körülményekhez képest felettébb nyugodtan üldögélt a kormány előtt és nyűtte a fékpedált. Olyan nyugodtan vezetett, amit bárki megirigyelhetett volna. Szinte kedvesen nézegette a kígyózó kocsisort.

Jakotsu kiborította az ölébe táskájának tartalmát. Egy tegnapi szendvicset, egy kulcscsomót, néhány zsebkendőt, egy kistükröt és egy rúzst talált. Felvonta szemöldökét és átkutatta az oldalzsebeket.

- Keresel valamit?

- Igen… De… Nincs meg.

- Mi az?

- Izé… Nem fontos. – Jakotsu azonnal befejezte a kutakodást. Nem akarta elárulni, hogy azt a fotót keresi, ami Bankotsu no Anikit ábrázolta álmában (neki persze gőze sem volt erről a képről). Az iratai közt tartotta, azokat meg valószínűleg otthon felejtette a nagy sietségben. Csendben ült és már csak megszokásból ásítozott, teljesen ébernek érezte magát.

Pár perc után haladtak négy métert, és Suikotsu egyre sűrűbben pislogott az órára. Renkotsu a lelkére kötötte, hogyha kell, gázolják le a többi kocsit, de érjenek oda időben. Suikotsu néha hajlamos volt ezeket komolyan venni, de ekkora forgalomban nem mert kockáztatni.

- Jakotsu… Van egy ötletem.

- Hm? – A fiú nem reagált különösebben, az utcán elhaladó szőke, zöldszemű fickót figyelte abban a szexi farmerben.

- Kiszállsz és elfutsz az irodáig. Innen már csak félút. Lekötöd a muksót, míg mi odaérünk.

- Nem akarok – jelentette ki a srác hanyagul. Suikotsu felsóhajtott. Jakotsuval egyenrangúak voltak, így nem adhatott neki parancsokat. Egyébként meg érezte, hogy ezt a választ fogja kapni; Jakotsu imádta idegesíteni Renkotsut.

- Renkotsu ki fogja tekerni a nyakad.

- Nem fogja – Jakotsu végre ránézett a sofőrre, a szőke ifjú befordult egy sarkon – A nyelvemet fogja kitépni.

- A lábaidat, mert futni nem akartál.

- De azt ki is kellett mondanom.

- Ez most nem lényeg – Suikotsu az égnek emelte tekintetét – De most engem is idegesíteni akarsz?

- Nem – a srác meglepődve pislogott.

- Akkor szállj ki – mondta a férfi ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon.

- Aaaa, kegyetlen vagy… - Jakotsu kikapcsolta a biztonsági övet, félvállra húzta táskáját, majd kiugrott a kocsiból és kocogva megindult az utcán. Suikotsu kihajolt az ablakon és utána kiáltotta.

- Szedd a lábad! – Jakotsu egy nemzetközi jelzéssel adta a tudtára, hogy mit gondol erről, de azért belehúzott. Szaladt két utcát, aztán az eső észrevette őt és rákezdett.

Ez végre ösztönözte egy kicsit a futkosásra. Mikor az iroda elé ért nem talált senkit, viszont ruhájából facsarni lehetett a vizet, frizurát pedig tök fölösleges volt reggel alkotnia.

Lihegett egy percet, majd körbetekintett. Az ellenkező irányból, mint ahonnan ő érkezett egy ezüstmetál sportkocsi gördült fel a járdára, és leparkolt egy fél méterre Jakotsutól. Egy gombnyomás és lehúzódott az ablak, kikönyökölt a sofőr.

- Shichinintai?

- Jakotsu…

Sesshoumaru nem hagyott időt felvázolni a történteket, rögtön belekezdett.

- Az öcsém eltűnt, apám még nem ér rá megkeresni, de nem akarja nekem megmondani a címet. Nem ti vagytok ebben az ügyben?

- Öhm… - Jakotsu nem akarta, hogy elússzon a hatalmas összeg.

- Nos?

- De.

- Ülj be – intett Sesshoumaru. Jakotsu villámgyorsan bevetette magát az autóba az eső elől. Bevágta az ajtót, majd a maffiafőnök fiához fordult.

A srác ezúttal hosszú begombolt farmerkabátot viselt farmernadrággal. Színben remekül passzolt hajához.

- Hallgatom.

- Tudom a címet, hol a fú.

- Ki vele.

- Külváros, Satoru utca 36.

Sesshoumaru elfordította a slusszkulcsot, majd sebességbe tette a kocsit és lenyomta a gázpedált. Finoman legördültek a járdapadkáról és kikanyarodtak az utcára. Jakotsu észbekapott.

- Sesshoumaru... Meg kéne várni a főnökömet, mert…

- Nem érünk rá. Apu kongresszusa bármelyik pillanatban véget érhet.

- Akkor is…

- Csend. – Eddig egyetlen egyszer sem felszólítva mondta az ilyen mondatokat, inkább kijelentően. Ez valahogy még inkább arra késztette az embert, hogy tegye azt, amit mond.

Jakotsu sóhajtott, majd kihúzta zsebéből mobilját és benyomta Suikotsu számát. Mikor a füléhez emelte e szerkentyűt oldalra pillantott – és egy fegyvercsővel nézett szembe.

- Tedd le – szólt Sesshoumaru oda se nézve, de azért hüvelykujjával kibiztosította a pisztolyt. Meglehetősen hatásosan lépett fel. Jakotsu miközben elsüllyesztette a mobilt megállapította, hogy a hatalmas, hegyes körmök csak adnak a fegyvercső ijesztő feketeségéhez. A határozott, rideg arc pedig egyenesen halált ígért az engedetlenkedőknek. Mivel a fiú nem volt halhatatlan kénytelen volt beadni a derekát. Saját pisztolya pedig az íróasztal fiókjában…

Sesshoumaru visszabújtatta a pisztolyt a kabátja alatt elhelyezett hónaljtokba, és ismét két kézzel vezetett. Gyorsan haladtak, de meglehetősen szabálytalanul, igaz ritkán dudáltak utánuk, viszont párszor majdnem ütköztek a szembeforgalommal. Észrevehető volt viszont, hogy Sesshoumaru démon, gyorsabb volt a reakcióidője. Az autó egy kicsit azonban lassított ezen, nem tudott olyan gyorsan kanyarodni, mint ahogy a gazdája szerette volna.

A külvárosban a Satoru utca végén parkoltak le. Sesshoumaru kikapcsolta a biztonsági övet, és Jakotsura nézett.

- Naraku itt van? – kérdezte.

- Nem vagyok benne biztos… - Jakotsunak eszébe jutott, hogy Sesshoumaru szokott idejárni, hiszen Kagura… Na, ez kiment a fejéből.

- Maradj mögöttem.

Kiszálltak és a házhoz lopóztak. Jakotsu két méterrel lemaradva követte Inuyasha leendő megmentőjét. Ez is érdekes; hiszen nem kedvelik egymást, vagy igen…?

Sesshoumaru elérve a házat becsöngetett, majd mikor Kagura ajtót nyitott megparancsolta neki:

- Engedj be.

- Sesshoumaru! – a lány teljesen le volt döbbenve kissé vizes barátja láttán – Mit csinálsz itt! Mondtam, hogy…

- Inuyasháért jöttem.

- Naraku, nem fogja hagyni, hogy csak így elvidd… Egyébként meg… Nem léphetsz be ide, csak úgy.

- Tudom – Sesshoumaru bal kezével benyúlt kabátja alá, majd előhúzta a bejutást elősegítő eszközt. Kagura a pisztoly láttán elmosolyodott és kitárta az ajtót. Jakotsu elbújt a kerítés mögé.

- Gyere… - fordult vissza hozzá Sesshoumaru.

- Inkább kint maradok… Jó a levegő! – mosolygott meggyőzően Jakotsu, nekidőlt a kerítésnek és élvezettel az arcán lélegezte be a párás levegőt. Sesshoumaru hátra se nézve lépett a házba. Kagura nyitva hagyta az ajtót, így kihallatszott minden beszélgetés.

- Naraku, gyere elő. Tudom, hogy itt vagy.

- BÁTYÓ! Mi a fenét csinálsz itt? – üvöltötte Inuyasha teli szájjal csámcsogva.

- Hol van Naraku?

- Fürdik – felelt Kagura.

- Gyere öcsi. Hazamegyünk.

- Nem!

- Mi?

- Nem megyek! Jól érzem itt magam! Naraku jó fej, ad enni és békén hagy! Nem úgy, mint egyesek!

- Szóval így. Akkor erőszakkal, de jönni fogsz!

- Szedd ki a fülemből a pisztolyt te idióta! Kagura csinálj valamit! Narakunek dolgozol, vagy nem? Nyírd kiezt a barmot!

- Nem kockáztathatom egy túsz életét.

- Gyerünk! Indulás!

- NeeeeeEEEM!

Jakotsu megilletődve hallgatta a beszélgetést, de szemét egy csikorgó gumikkal kanyarodó fehér, kutyamintás limuzinra szegezte, ami közveszélyes közlekedésében majdnem kidöntött két villanyoszlopot, behorpasztott egy kerítést és meglékelt egy fát. A fiú félreugrott előle, amikor parkolni próbált és betörte a panzió kerítését. InuTaisho kiugrott a kocsiból, lekapta napszemüvegét és aggódva nézett az ajtó felé, majd becsapta a kocsiajtót és futni kezdett. Ekkor jelent meg az ajtóban Inuyasha hátracsavart kezekkel, fejéhez bátyja szegezett pisztolyt.

Az aggódó apa megtorpant és megdöbbenve figyelte a kialakuló jelenetet. Inuyasha megállás nélkül dumált, szájából repkedett mindenfelé valamilyen felismerhetetlen ennivaló. Reklamálására Sesshoumaru ügyet sem vetett, de tuszkolta ki az ajtón, feje búbját fegyverével csapkodta. Kagura ott toporzékolt mellettük. Mikor a két fiú már kilépett az ajtón a felső ablakon kihajolt Naraku, valószínűleg nem viselt semmit.

- Mi folyik ott?

- Naraku! – szisszent fel Kagura. Sesshoumaru felkapta a fejét, vetett egy futó pillantást apjára, majd egy hirtelen mozdulattal felfelé fordította a pisztolyt és kilőtt egy golyót Narakure.

A durranást követő felfordulás szinte követhetetlen volt Jakotsu számára, mivel mindannyian démonsebességgel mozogtak.

Inuyasha megugrott, de InuTaisho elkapta a karjánál fogva, Sesshoumaru fellendült az emeleti ablakba, Naraku eltűnt odabent, Kagura beszaladt az ajtón. Hamarosan előkerült Naraku, egy törölközőt csavart maga köré, és a hátsó udvarról szaladt előre. Ekkor már InuTaisho is pisztolyt tartott a kezében, és Kagurára célzott, aki épp akkor lépett ki az ajtón. Sesshoumaru is előkerült, a ház másik oldaláról.

- APA! Eressz el! – követelte Inuyasha, de a szólított nem reagált. Naraku elég hülyén érezte magát egy szál törölközőben, egy fegyvercső a lányára szegezve, egy pedig őrá. Egészen addig, míg Sesshoumaru nem fordította el a csuklóját. Kibiztosította a pisztolyt és megfeszítette ujját a ravaszon. InuTaisho izzadni kezdett.

- Fiam... Mit csinálsz..?

- Kinyírlak Apu.

- Ugyan… Miért?

- Szerinted?

InuTaisho arcán bizonytalan mosoly terült el. Naraku kihasználta, hogy senki sem fenyegeti és beslisszolt a házba. Inuyasha elcsendesedve figyelt.

Jakotsu sejtette, hogy InuTaisho jóval előbb tudni fogja, mikor lő Sesshoumaru, mint ő maga. Jól számított, bár megint kicsit gyorsan peregtek az események. Mikor a fiú meghúzta a ravaszt és eldörrent a fegyver, InuTaiho jobbra vetette magát, de elengedte Inuyashát, aki azt ordítva, hogy „Neeee!" a golyó útjába ugrott. Sesshoumaru arcán megrándult egy izom, mikor az öccse a földre csuklott és mintha a lába is megmozdult volna, de különben szobormerevséggel engedte le a pisztolyt és nézte, ahogy InuTaisho letérdel fia mellé.

- Fiam! Fiam, jól vagy?

Sesshoumaru nagyjából két méterről eresztette bele a golyót Inuyashába, tehát ez meglehetősen hülye kérdés volt, főleg mivel a fiú elvesztette az eszméletét.

Kagura is eltűnt a házban. Jakotsu kezdett aggódni. Itt komoly családharc folyik. Az is csak mellékes, hogy Inu-chant meglőtték és vérzik.

- Sesshoumaru… - InuTaisho feltápászkodott, de a földet nézte – Nem gondoltam volna, hogy képes vagy lőni. Főleg nem azt, hogy Inuyashát.

- Ő ugrott elé – jelentette ki a fiú.

- Lelőtted az öcsédet. Ezt… Mint apa, nem bocsáthatom meg neked… - InuTaisho megfordult, tett pár botorkáló lépést, majd megtámaszkodott a kocsin. Jakotsu nem értette, hogy képes ez hátat fordítani ezek után a fiának.

A maffiózó válla megrázkódott. Majd követhetetlen sebességgel felrántotta az ajtót, benyúlt az ülés alá, és már megint két méterre állt Sesshoumarutól a fia teste felett.

Csak, ezúttal egy komoly, komplett géppisztolyt tartott. Sesshoumaru szeme összeszűkült.

- Ha küzdeni akarsz, hát legyen.

- Azt hiszed, le tudod lőni Sesshoumarut? – a fiú arcán magabiztos mosoly bujkált – Így lenézed a saját fiad…? Hát legyen. Lőj, Apu.

A géppisztoly kattant. Jakotsu eltakarta a szemét, hogy ne is lássa mi történik. Pár másodpercnyi fülsértő kelepelés hallatszott, aztán egy elhaló, fájdalmas sikoly, és egy test puffanása a földön.

Jakotsu kinyitotta a szemét. InuTaisho brutális arccal, lihegve állt a fegyverrel két kezében. Naraku felöltözve az ajtóban, mint aki éppen kilökött valamit. Sesshoumaru teljes épségben guggolt az emeleti ablakban, fél kézzel egy csőbe kapaszkodva, Inuyasha halottfehéren még mindig a földön hevert. Kagura pedig mellette, átlyuggatott testtel, erősen zihálva, arca millió kín tükre.

InuTaisho ledobta a fegyvert, csendben felnyalábolta a fiát beültette hátra a limuzinba, majd ő maga is bepattant.

- Viszlát a sajtókonferencián! – integetett a kanyargó kocsi után Naraku, ami biztosra vette, hogy teljes sebességgel nekiütközik az ezüstmetál sportkocsinak az utca végén. Sesshoumaru csak így kommentálta a dolgokat:

- Hmmpf.

Naraku kisétált Kagura mellé.

- Tudod, hogy rendbejössz, ne nyöszörögj.

- Te.. Nem… Érzed, hogy… Hogy mennyire fá…fáj… Te szemét…

- Csak biztosra akartam venni, hogy az az őrült nem öli meg Sesshoumarut.

Az említett leugrott a párkányról a lány mellé.

- Nincs szükségem a védelmedre Naraku.

- Dolgozzunk együtt, Sesshoumaru. Naraku is ugyanazt akarja, mint te. Megölni az apádat. Mit szólsz?

Sesshoumaru utálattal a szemében nézte a kinyújtott jobbot, majd szó nélkül megfordult és a kocsija felé indult. Jakotsu csak állt a kidöntött kerítés romjain és bámult. Hogy jut innen haza? Sesshoumaru nem hívta.

- Hé, Sesshoumaru! – rohant utána – Várj meg! Hazaviszel, igaz?

A sportkocsi motorja felzúgott, majd a jármű elindult, alig egy centivel hibázva el Jakotsut, csak azért, mert ő félreugrott.

- Nahát… Valaki dühös, nemde?

Visszaballagott a házhoz, közben megszólalt a mobilja.

- Halló?

- Jakotsu! Hol a jó fenében vagy?

- Szia Renkotsu no Aniki. Haza tudnál fuvarozni? Most?

- Hol van Sesshoumaru?

- Azt hiszem hazafelé furikázik a törött kocsijával…

- Mit csináltál?

- Én, semmit. De ezek itt halomra lövik egymást.

- Mi történt?

- Ha eljössz értem elmondom. Gyere Naraku panziójához.

- Úton vagyok. Szóval mi van?

- Ilyen sürgős? Na figyelj. A lényeg; InuTaisho elhajtott a félig halott Inuyashával, miután szétlőtte Kagurát, Sesshoumaru pedig utána, gyanítom újabb harcok lesznek. Naraku itt van… – Jakotsu megállt a ház előtt – És fürdik – csobogás hallatszott az emeletről. Kagura már feltornázta magát a lépcsőre. Segélykérő kezet nyújtott Jakotsu felé, aki feltűnően nem nézett rá és besétált a panzióba, hogy töltsön magának egy kávét, mialatt befejezi a magyarázkodást.

* * *

- … aztán Sesshoumaru betört a kórházba. Inuyasha épp akkor ébredezett és meglátva a bátyját dühödten felugrott és feldöntötte az egész egészségápoló berendezést. InuTaisho az éjjeliedénnyel esett az idősebb fiának, aki felkapta az öcsét és kiugrott az ablakon. Azóta nem találják őket, a kocsit köröztetik a maffiafőnök apus jóvoltából.

- Mit csinál most InuTaisho?

- A sajtókonferencián van, és valószínűleg Naraku beszólásait hallgatja.

- Uh… Micsoda balhé…

- Hát az.

Jakotsu és Suikotsu az irodában üldögéltek székeiket egymással szemben az asztalnál, egy-egy pohár ásványvízzel a kezükben. Suikotsu épp befejezte beszámolóját az eset jelenlegi álláspontjáról. Este nyolc óra három perc, tizenhat másodperc. Renkotsu a szomszéd irodában és valamivel nagyon leköti magát. Már kiordibálta magából a szuszt, jól leszidta Jakotsut, aki csak részben volt felelős az ügyért.

A fiú jelenleg azon gondolkozott, hogy ha valamelyik főidióta magához tér, akkor a Shichinintai is megszívja, mert egyszerre mindenkinek a pártján álltak.

Ha Bankotsu no Aniki megtudja, hogy ő a hibás…

- Suikotsu…

- Mi az?

- Bűntudatom van.

Suikotsu figyelte az asztalon elterült fiút, félig lehunyt szemét, a nyugtalan tekintetet. A kusza hajzatot, az elázott ruhákat, a mozdulatlan, lagymatag testet, ami a megviselt tudat jele.

- Miért?

- … Több dolog is… Lelőtték Inu-chant.

- Aki féldémon és pillanatok alatt meggyógyul.

- … Aztán… Ellenségeknek segítettem… Ha ezeknek eszükbe jutunk, akkor… És Aniki…

Suikotsu még nem találkozott olyasmivel, hogy Jakotsunak bűntudata lett volna. Ez tényleg ennyire komoly lenne? Végiggondolta. Végül is, csak a keresztapa, a fiai, a leghíresebb médiasztár és egy bérgyilkos banda keveredett bele az ügybe.

Tényleg komoly. Suikotsu belekortyolt a vízbe, a buborékok csiklandozták az orrát, pezsegtek a nyelvén. Odakint még mindig szakadt az eső.

- Rá se ránts Jakotsu. Legalább történik valami.

- Nem téged fognak keresztben lenyelni, ha hazaérnek Argentínából…

- Ooaniki nem hinném, hogy dühös lenne. Elvégre nem történt semmi rossz. A fizetséget megkaptuk, hiszen Sesshoumaru fizetett, Naraku is, InuTaisho is.

- Maximum visszajönnek a jövő héten egy ágyúval, hogy most mi jövünk és pápá!

- Nem lehet ilyen könnyen elintézni a Shichinintait.

- …

Jakotsu még mindig leverten hevert az asztalon és a székben elnyúlva.

Pár perc csend után megcsörrent a telefon. A fiú hirtelen felélénkült, felkapta a kagylót, majdnem kiverve Suikotsu kezéből a poharat.

- Bérgyilkos Rezidencia, Shichinintai. Jakotsu a vona…

- Szevasz! Csak ide akartam szólni, hogy az ügy lezárva, nem kell többé a szolgáltatásotok, legalábbis egyelőre.

- InuTaisho…?

- Igen.

- És miért nem kell?

- Mert lezárult az ügy. Sesshy hazahozta a fiamat, él. Igaz, többé nem alszom nyugodtan, úgyhogy lehet, hogy veszek neki egy másik villát, úgyis betöltötte a tizennyolcat lehet, hogy szeretne egyedül lenni, csajokat felvinni, meg ilyesmi. Milyen gyorsan kirepülnek… Igaz, követelt egy kis pénzt a fiamért cserébe, de megkapta. Hoppá, akkor lehet, hogy mégse lesz villa, ha nincs rá elég pénzem…

- Te most nem konferencián vagy? – szakította félbe a monológot Jakotsu.

- Szünetet kértem, mikor Sesshy telefonált, hogy Inu-chan oké. Naraku rögtön rákezdett, de most elnyugodott, ott hever a kávéautomatában, cafatokban. Holnapra úgyis összerakja magát és megint dumálni fog… Ezért médiasztár, ez a munkája. Ugye nem lehet szidni azt, aki a munkáját végzi… Szóval, kösz a segítséget. Vége.

- Szívesen... – felelte Jakotsu kábán, majd visszahelyezte a kagylót és leomlott az asztalra.

- InuTaisho?

- Aha. Ő rendben, csak épp nincs egy fityingje se, mert vissza akarta kapni Inu-chant élve. Egyébként nem akar kinyírni minket. A többi kérdéses már csak…

- Velük elbánunk.

- Lehet.

- Biztos.

- Jakotsu! – Renkotsu nyitott be, kezében egy zacskó sajtos ropogós – Ooaniki telefonált, azt mondta, indulhatsz.

- He?

- Mást nem mondott.

- Hm…? – Jakotsu agya vadul zakatolt, majd felpattant, feldöntve a széket, leverve Suikotsu poharát, ami csörömpölve tört szilánkokra és szóródott szerteszét – Mennem kell!

- Hová? – dünnyögte Suikotsu, ahogy lehajolt, hogy összeszedje a pohár darabjait és igyekezett nem nézni a vörösödő fejű másodfőnökre, akit alárendeltje most lökött félre az útból, kiverve kezéből a zacskót. A sajtos ropogós darabjai beterítették a padlót.

Renkotsu kiviharzott a teremből, visszahangzott a folyosón, mikor bevágta irodája ajtaját.

* * *

Jakotsu fejében az elmúlt óráról csak fotószerű pillanatok ragadtak meg.

Többek közt, az öröm, mikor sikerült beindítania Suikotsu kocsiját, a tűrhetetlen várakozás izgalma, mikor megérkezett a reptérre, Bankotsu mosolygó arca, mikor a nyakába vetette magát, a gyönyörű kék szempár a visszapillantó tükörben, ahogy a zivatarban hazafelé vezetett a sötétségben, a fiú sóhaja, mikor beléptek a zárral való tíz perces kínlódás után a lakásba és mikor felkapcsolták a villanyt és lehuppantak a konyhában a székre.

Most Jakotsu ágyán ültek, viszonylag nyugodtan.

- Suikotsu nem fogja hiányolni a kocsiját? – érdeklődött Bankotsu kellemes hangján, ami már úgy hiányzott Jakotsunak.

- Majd holnap visszaviszem neki, hogy hétfőn tudjon mivel menni dolgozni.

- Azt mondtad a telefonba, hogy valami gond van?

- Már csak félig! De… Remélem nem leszel dühös rám…

- Mi történt? – mosolygott Bankotsu. Jakotsu csak nézett rá, szája félig nyitva, mint aki mondani szeretne valamit, tekintete esdeklő.

Átölelte a vállánál Bankotsut, majd hátradőlt vele az ágyon.

- Majd holnap elmesélem. Nem vagy fáradt?

- Nem nagyon.

- Én igen…

- Te mindig.

- Aniki… - Jakotsu az oldalára fordult, tenyerét óvatosan Bankotsu mellkasára helyezte – Hiányoztál.

- Itt vagyok.

- Aniki? … Alhatok ma melletted?

- Ne viccelj, nem férünk el egy ágyon!

- Naa…

- Ooké, nem bánom…

Bankotsu elhelyezkedett Jakotsu ágyán, aki melléfeküdt és odabújt hozzá, mint egy kis háziállat. A fiú nem szólt rá, hogy ne viselkedjen gyerekesen – átfogta a vállát és odahúzta magához. Mikor ebben a kellemes pózban, a lágyan kopogó esőben, a konyhából beszűrődő félhomályos villanyfény mellett épp elszunyókáltak volna – ebben a kritikus pillanatban megszólalt a telefon.

Egyikük sem kelt fel, csak jobban összebújtak, Jakotsu magukra rántotta a takarót, utált a nélkül aludni. Tudták, majd úgyis bekapcsol az üzenetrögzítő.

Hat csörgés után kattant, majd sípolt a szerkezet és felcsengett Suikotsu kiegyensúlyozott, doktor énjének nyugodt hangja, ami azonnal álomba ringatta őket, függetlenül attól, amit mondott;

- Jakotsu, Renkotsu dühöng, és ami azt illeti én sem vagyok túl boldog, hogy elvitted a kocsimat, holnap visszahozhatnád, mert így Renkotsunak kell hazavinnie, és lekési a későesti híradót. Egyébként hétfőn úgy gyere, hogy most komolyan megfogadta, ki fogja tépni a nyelvedet…


End file.
